Siempre estaré contigo
by Lalaith Quetzalli
Summary: (One Shot) (Secuela de "Un Deseo con todo el Corazón) Inuyasha y Aome son novios, se aman. Ahora ha llegado el momento de luchar para obtener el último fragmento de la perla, en una noche de luna nueva.


Siempre estaré contigo  
  
Por: Princess Lalaith  
  
Continuación de: Un Deseo con todo el Corazón.  
  
Aome sostenía frente a ella la Perla de Shikon, completa excepto por un único fragmento que le hacía falta. Detrás de ella se encontraba sentado Inuyasha. No muy lejos de ellos se encontraban Miroku, Sango y Shippo conversando.  
  
-Es extraño verlos tan bien juntos, -dijo Sango, -Sin estar discutiendo cada cinco minutos.  
  
-Parece que la Srita. Aome encontró la manera de mantener la paz con Inuyasha, -comentó Miroku  
  
-Yo creo que se comportan muy extraños, -dijo Shippo confundido.  
  
Miroku y Sango voltearon y vieron a Inuyasha detrás de Aome, diciéndole algo al oído. Aome reía divertida.  
  
-No se comportan extraños, -dijo Sango, -Así se comportan las parejas enamoradas.  
  
En ese momento las miradas de Sango y Miroku se encontraron, ambos se sonrojaron y apartaron la vista. Shippo sólo los miró interrogativamente.  
  
Aome seguía riendo, mientras Inuyasha la abrazaba.  
  
-El día que yo llegué aquí y te solté del Árbol Sagrado, ¿Te imaginaste que llegaríamos hasta aquí? -preguntó Aome  
  
-No, -dijo Inuyasha, -Jamás imaginé que llegaría a estar aquí contigo y otros amigos.  
  
Aome sonrió, se recostó sobre las piernas de Inuyasha  
  
-¿Sabes algo Aome? -dijo Inuyasha  
  
Aome lo miró a la expectativa.  
  
-Nunca en toda mi vida, -comenzó Inuyasha, -Ni cuando era perseguido por Kikyo, ni en los cincuenta años que estuve clavado en el árbol sagrado me imaginé que llegaría a tener amigos. Muchas veces me preguntaba por qué mi padre había arriesgado su vida protegiendo a una humana, a mi madre, y no encontraba respuesta; hasta que me encontré a mi mismo protegiéndote a ti.  
  
-¿Y encontraste la respuesta? -le preguntó Aome  
  
-Si, -dijo Inuyasha  
  
-¿Cuál es? -preguntó Aome  
  
-Que te amo, -dijo Inuyasha, -¿Recuerdas cuando fuimos a buscar la Tetsusaiga?  
  
Aome asintió, sin saber a donde quería llegar Inuyasha.  
  
-Yo no podía usar la espada, -siguió Inuyasha, -Porque la quería para derrotar a mi hermano; pero luego mis intenciones cambiaron. Dejé de pensar en derrotar a mi hermano, y por primera vez pensé en protegerte a ti, y fue entonces cuando la espada se transformó. Y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que tú me importabas.  
  
Aome sonrió.  
  
-Mañana es inicio de mes, -dijo Aome, -Lo cual significa que debemos ponernos en marcha.  
  
-Es cierto, -dijo Inuyasha.  
  
Ambos se pusieron de pie.  
  
-Miroku, Sango, Shippo, -dijo Aome, -Ya nos vamos. Regresamos mañana en la noche.  
  
-Que les vaya bien, -los despidió Sango.  
  
-Inuyasha, Srita. Aome cuídense mucho, -dijo Miroku  
  
Los dos asintieron. Aome se abrazó a Inuyasha y él echó a correr en dirección al bosque.  
  
-Yo no entiendo por qué Inuyasha y Aome se van cada vez que va a haber luna nueva. -dijo Shippo  
  
-Eso es porque Inuyasha se convierte en humano en la luna nueva, -dijo Miroku  
  
-Es la oportunidad para él y Aome de estar juntos en la época de ella, -agregó Sango.  
  
-Ahh... -dijo Shippo, aunque no entendía del todo.  
  
Inuyasha siguió corriendo con Aome hasta llegar al pozo.  
  
-¿Y a ti te gusta más venir conmigo, o cuando ibas en tu bicicleta esa? -preguntó Inuyasha  
  
-Mmm... no sé... -dijo Aome pícaramente, le sonrió a Inuyasha  
  
Inuyasha la miró con fingida seriedad, luego él también sonrió.  
  
Ambos se tomaron de las manos.  
  
-¿Lista? -preguntó Inuyasha  
  
-Siempre, -respondió ella.  
  
Ambos saltaron dentro del pozo.  
  
Cuando salieron del pozo, ambos se encontraban dentro de un pequeño templo. Inuyasha abrazó a Aome y ambos salieron de un brinco.  
  
Después salieron del templo, y enfilaron a la casa. Entraron por la puerta de la sala, y Aome encendió la luz.  
  
-¡Mamá! -llamó Aome -¡Abuelo! ¡Sota! ¡Ya llegamos!  
  
-Hola, que gusto me da verlos, -los saludó la mamá saliendo de la cocina.  
  
-Hola Aome, muchacho, -los saludó el abuelo.  
  
-Hola hermana, -saludó Sota, quien acababa de bajar de su cuarto, -Hola Inuyasha.  
  
-Hola, -lo saludó Inuyasha  
  
-Pero bueno, pasen, pasen, -dijo la mamá, -La cena está casi lista.  
  
-¿Y cómo están las cosas en el pasado? -preguntó el abuelo.  
  
-Pues igual que siempre, -dijo Inuyasha, -Algunos demonios, espíritus, nada nuevo.  
  
-¿Y son difíciles de vencer? -preguntó Sota.  
  
-Algo, -dijo Inuyasha, -Pero además de Aome, siempre nos ayudan otros amigos como Sango, Miroku, Shippo, y a veces hasta la anciana Kaede.  
  
-Yo un día de éstos quiero ir y pelear con esos monstruos, -dijo Sota.  
  
-¡Sota! -gritó la mamá, -¡Ni lo pienses! ¡Es una locura!  
  
-Además, no podría pasar por el pozo, -dijo Aome, -Sólo Inuyasha y yo podemos.  
  
Es cierto, -dijo Inuyasha, -Otros ya lo han intentado. Lo siento Sota.  
  
-Mmm... -murmuró el chico inconforme  
  
-¿Y la perla? -preguntó la mamá para cambiar de tema.  
  
-Bien, -dijo Aome sacándola de su blusa, -Ya sólo nos falta un fragmento.  
  
-¿Y después vas a volver a vivir con nosotros? -preguntó el abuelo  
  
Aome miró a Inuyasha en silencio. Ninguno de los dos sabía que decir.  
  
El abuelo entendió y prefirió no insistir.  
  
(Ok, para los que todavía no entienden les explico: Ha pasado aproximadamente un año desde lo sucedido en mi anterior fanfic. Desde entonces Inuyasha y Aome son novios, y tienen la costumbre de que una vez al mes, cuando Inuyasha es humano, van a la época de Aome, para divertirse sin los problemas de la otra época.)  
  
Pero lo que había dicho el abuelo había puesto a pensar a Aome. Cuando por fin encontrara el último fragmento de la perla, su familia querría que ella regresara a vivir con ellos, pero ¿Y que con Inuyasha? Al parecer Inuyasha pensaba lo mismo.  
  
La cena transcurrió en paz. No se volvió a hablar de volver a casa. En vez de eso Aome hizo algunos planes sobre adonde ir al día siguiente. Ya más tarde decidieron irse a acostar.  
  
-Hasta mañana, -dijo Aome a Inuyasha  
  
-Buenas noches, -dijo Inuyasha, le dio un beso en la boca a su novia.  
  
Así pues Aome entró en su recámara, Inuyasha fue al cuarto de huéspedes.  
  
Al día siguiente Aome bajó a desayunar, y se encontró con Inuyasha (humano). Ella sonrió, le encantaba como se veía él cuando era humano, el cabello negro, los ojos claros, y sin garras ni colmillos, se veía muy guapo.  
  
-Buenos días Aome, -la saludaron todos.  
  
-Buenos días, -saludó ella  
  
Todos desayunaron juntos.  
  
Después del desayuno, Aome e Inuyasha salieron. Aome vestía una blusa blanca, con una falda azul-verde, y zapatos negros; a Inuyasha le habían comprado unos jeans y una playera gris muy bonita, el cabello se lo acomodaba todo recogido para disimular el largo (aunque a decir verdad Inuyasha se lo había cortado a la mitad de como lo tenía antes).  
  
Aome e Inuyasha iban caminando por el parque, tomados de la mano. Pasaron por un lugar donde vendían aguas frescas. Aome decidió ir a comprar unas. Una de limón para ella, y de jamaica para Inuyasha.  
  
-Soy tan feliz, -se dijo Aome, -Estoy con Inuyasha. Podemos pasear juntos en este lugar. Todo es perfecto.  
  
-Ya te dije que Aome será mía, -dijo una voz, -Tú sólo eres un lindo chico que se atravesó.  
  
-Tú otra vez, -respondió la voz de Inuyasha, -Aome y yo ya te dijimos una vez que nos dejaras en paz.  
  
-De veras no sé como Aome se pudo fijar en ti, -dijo el otro chico, -Con esa pinta de chico de la calle. Seguramente te tuvo lástima.  
  
Aome llegó en el momento que Inuyasha golpeaba a Hojo ( pues él era el que estaba provocando a Inuyasha). Hojo se molestó y le dio un golpe tan fuerte a Inuyasha que lo tiró al piso. Inuyasha se puso de pie. Él y Hojo comenzaron una pelea.  
  
Aome los miraba sin saber que hacer para detener la batalla. Dejó los vasos de agua y se acercó para tratar de razonar con los chicos.  
  
-Hojo, Inuyasha, -dijo Aome, -Deténganse por favor.  
  
Pero Hojo no la escuchó, y sujetó a Inuyasha del cuello, y lo pegó a la pared. Hojo había crecido, y aunque Inuyasha era un Hanyu, en ese momento era humano, y perdía su fuerza. Hojo lo estaba ahorcando contra la pared.  
  
Aome se desesperó. Fue donde los chicos, dispuesta a separarlos como fuera.  
  
-¡Ya basta! -gritó ella con su mano en el hombro de Hojo.  
  
Hojo salió despedido hacia el suelo, como si una misteriosa fuerza lo hubiera lanzado.  
  
-¿Estás bien Inuyasha? -preguntó Aome preocupada.  
  
-Si, estoy bien Aome, no te preocupes, -le dijo Inuyasha con calma.  
  
Hojo se puso de pie molesto.  
  
-Aome... -la llamó.  
  
-¡Ya te dije que nos dejes en paz Hojo! -gritó Aome molesta, -¡Yo amo a Inuyasha!  
  
Y con esto Aome recogió los vasos con agua, y ella e Inuyasha se marcharon; y aunque Hojo quiso acercarse a ella, un extraño poder se lo impidió.  
  
Aome e Inuyasha fueron a una parte solitaria del parque.  
  
-Déjame verte, -dijo Aome, -Podrías estar herido.  
  
-Estoy bien, -dijo Inuyasha.  
  
-Por favor, -insistió Aome, -Ahorita eres humano, así que tus heridas no se curarán solas, quizá necesitarás que te cure.  
  
-No hace falta, -insistió Inuyasha.  
  
-Inuyasha por favor, -insistió Aome  
  
-¡Que no! -gritó Inuyasha.  
  
Aome miró a Inuyasha, una mirada triste. Después se volteó.  
  
Inuyasha se dio cuenta del error que había cometido. Se inclinó hacia Aome, y la tomó del mentón, girando suavemente su rostro.  
  
-Aome, -dijo Inuyasha suavemente, -Discúlpame. No quise ofenderte. Yo estoy bien, en serio.  
  
-Yo sólo quería asegurarme que no estuvieras herido. -dijo Aome en voz baja  
  
-No lo estoy, te lo juro. -dijo Inuyasha.  
  
Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de Aome.  
  
-Por favor perdóname, -pidió Inuyasha, -Fui un tonto, te lastimé. No fue mi intención. Te amo.  
  
-Yo también te amo, -dijo Aome sonriendo.  
  
Ambos se besaron.  
  
-Inuyasha, -dijo Aome, -Desde hace tiempo he querido preguntarte algo.  
  
-¿Qué es? -preguntó Inuyasha  
  
-Si ya tuviéramos el último fragmento de la perla Shikon, ¿Qué pedirías? -preguntó Aome  
  
-Yo, -dijo Inuyasha, -Yo pediría...  
  
-¡Inuyasha! ¡Aome! -gritó una voz.  
  
Aome e Inuyasha salieron de los arbustos donde estaban. Vieron al hermano menor de Aome.  
  
-¡Sota! -gritó Inuyasha  
  
-¡Inuyasha! ¡Aome! -gritó Sota yendo hacia ellos.  
  
-¿Qué pasa hermano? -preguntó Aome  
  
-Un demonio... -tartamudeó Sota, -Ataca...ataca en la casa...salió del pozo...es urgente...antes de que ataque a algún vecino.  
  
-¡Demonios! -gritó Aome  
  
Ella, Sota e Inuyasha echaron a correr hacia la casa.  
  
Cuando llegaron, se encontraron con un demonio humano.  
  
-Esto no es bueno, -dijo Inuyasha, -Si tiene figura humana, significa que es de alto nivel.  
  
-Olvídate del nivel, -dijo Aome que había cerrado los ojos un instante. -Él tiene el último fragmento de la Perla de Shikon.  
  
-¡¿Qué cosa?! -gritó Inuyasha desesperado.  
  
Aome asintió.  
  
Aome e Inuyasha tomaron sus armas.  
  
-Mamá, abuelo, Sota, -dijo ella, -Quédense en casa y no salgan.  
  
-La mejor oportunidad que tenemos con ese demonio es regresarlo al pasado, y una vez allá, pedir ayuda a Miroku, Sango y Shippo, -dijo Inuyasha  
  
-Lo sé, -dijo Aome  
  
Inuyasha se había vuelto a poner la ropa que llevaba cuando llegó; Aome no se había cambiado.  
  
Así pues ambos salieron de la casa y fueron a enfrentarse al demonio.  
  
Como Inuyasha era humano, la mayor parte dependía de Aome. Ella usaba las Artes Marciales que le había enseñado Sango, y algunas flechas.  
  
Inuyasha odiaba no poder ayudar a Aome, pero no había mucho que el pudiera hacer. La espada no se transformaba siendo él humano, aunque su deseo aún fuera proteger a Aome.  
  
Al cabo de muchas dificultades, y algunas heridas. Aome logró guiar al demonio hacia el pozo; una vez ahí Inuyasha le dio un golpe que lo hizo caer.  
  
-Nuestro turno, -dijo Aome  
  
Inuyasha asintió y la tomó de la mano. Ambos saltaron dentro del pozo.  
  
Ya en el pasado, escalaron la pared del pozo.  
  
-El monstruo está cerca, -dijo Aome  
  
-¿Cómo lo sabes? -preguntó Inuyasha  
  
-Porque puedo sentir el fragmento de la Perla Shikon. -respondió Aome  
  
Inuyasha asintió.  
  
Los dos fueron caminando con cautela, hasta un sitio con árboles caídos, y algunas rocas. Ahí se encontraba el demonio.  
  
Aome aprovechó que estaba distraído y le lanzó una flecha sagrada. Le dio al demonio en el hombro.  
  
Cuando el demonio notó la presencia de Aome e Inuyasha, se molestó muchísimo.  
  
-Los mataré, -les dijo.  
  
-Trata, -lo retó Inuyasha.  
  
Aún era de noche, Inuyasha seguía siendo humano; pero no le importaba, iba a pelear junto a Aome.  
  
Así pues Inuyasha y Aome se lanzaron a la batalla contra el misterioso demonio. Fue una batalla ardua; y ambos salieron heridos. Pero Aome pudo clavarle una flecha al demonio en una pierna, y otra en un costado. Pero necesitaría una en el corazón o en el cuello para matarlo.  
  
En cierto momento de la batalla, el demonio logró golpear a Inuyasha, y lanzarlo contra unas rocas. Luego sacó una espada, y fue hacia Aome. Ella no podía apuntarle al demonio, y éste se acercaba peligrosamente a ella.  
  
-Te clavaré ésta espada, -dijo el demonio, -Y así te mataré, y luego mataré a tu amiguito.  
  
Entonces el demonio sostuvo su espada y se lanzó contra Aome. Ella no sabía que hacer, y tenía miedo. Cerró los ojos, y esperó.  
  
Pero el golpe nunca llegó. Aome abrió los ojos y vio a Inuyasha frente a ella, atravesado por la espada.  
  
-¡Inuyasha! -gritó Aome  
  
El demonio sacó la espada.  
  
-Tonto, -dijo el demonio, -Todavía no lo iba a matar a él.  
  
Aome estaba muy molesta, furiosa. Soltó el arco y se lanzó contra el demonio. Éste logró detenerla fácilmente, la tomó por el cuello. Aome movió las manos, tratando de soltarse, y de sujetar a su enemigo. Y después de forcejear un rato, pateó al demonio en la espinilla.  
  
El demonio la tiró al piso, sumamente molesto.  
  
-Ahora sí te mataré chiquilla, -dijo el demonio -Igual que a él.  
  
Aome trató de controlarse para no llorar, y se puso de pie de un salto.  
  
-No no lo harás, -dijo Aome -No podrás.  
  
-¿Qué te hace pensar eso niña? -preguntó el demonio  
  
-Porque sin esto no eres nada, -dijo Aome y le mostró un fragmento de la Perla de Shikon.  
  
El demonio revisó la funda de su espada, donde antes tuviera el fragmento de la perla que había encontrado; pero ya no estaba.  
  
-Tú no eres nada sin esto, -dijo Aome con seguridad.  
  
-Aún soy un demonio de alto nivel, -dijo él.  
  
-Pero sin importar de que nivel seas, -dijo Aome, -Yo no te dejaré que sigas haciendo daño a otros.  
  
Y mientras decía esto, Aome sacó de su blusa lo demás de la Perla de Shikon; y agregó el fragmento que acababa de quitarle al demonio. La perla brilló por unos momentos.  
  
El demonio sintió que no podía moverse.  
  
-¿Quién demonios eres tú? -preguntó el demonio.  
  
-Aquí el único demonio eres tú, -dijo Aome, -Yo soy una sacerdotisa.  
  
-Ahora lo recuerdo, -dijo el demonio, -Tú debes ser la reencarnación de Kikyo. Entonces él, -señala a Inuyasha, -Es el Hanyu ese.  
  
-Le has hecho mucho daño a la persona que más amo, -dijo Aome seriamente, acercándose al demonio.  
  
-¿Qué cosa? -preguntó el demonio confundido.  
  
-Y por eso yo te maldigo, -dijo Aome, sujetó la Perla en la mano derecha, la mano izquierda la sostuvo frente al rostro del demonio. -El amor fue aquello que dañaste, el amor será tu castigo. Yo te maldigo a vagar, desde hoy no estarás en paz, te retiro todos los poderes demoniacos, y te prohíbo acercarte a cualquiera que conozca el amor. Sólo se romperá mi maldición el día que alguna joven de buen corazón se enamore de ti, con todo su corazón. Hasta entonces, mi sentencia seguirá en pie, y no me olvides nunca, que yo no te olvidaré.  
  
Y con esto Aome bajó la mano y se alejó del demonio. El demonio no le dijo nada, se marchó en silencio.  
  
Aome fue corriendo hasta donde estaba Inuyasha. Se hincó, y sostenía a Inuyasha.  
  
-Inuyasha, -dijo Aome, -Inuyasha por favor...  
  
Inuyasha abrió los ojos, y trató de formar una sonrisa.  
  
-No te preocupes Inuyasha, -dijo Aome, -El demonio ya se fue. La perla está completa. Pronto el Sol saldrá, tus heridas se cerrarán y todo estará bien.  
  
-No Aome... -murmuró Inuyasha, -Ya es tarde...Es demasiado tarde para mí.  
  
Y en verdad Inuyasha estaba perdiendo mucha sangre; La falda y blusa de Aome estaban empapadas en la sangre de él.  
  
-No Inuyasha, -dijo Aome tratando de aguantar el llanto, -Todo va a estar bien, ya lo verás.  
  
-Aome... -dijo Inuyasha, -Prométeme que serás feliz, prométemelo.  
  
-Inuyasha, -dijo Aome, -Tú te curarás, y luego los dos estaremos juntos, y ya nadie nos separará. Y seremos muy felices Inuyasha, juntos.  
  
-Aome, -dijo Inuyasha, -Ésta mañana me preguntaste que pediría si tuviera la Perla de Shikon completa. Y yo no te contesté.  
  
Aome no dijo nada.  
  
-Yo pediría ser humano para siempre, -dijo él, -Para poder estar contigo. Para poder estar juntos por siempre.  
  
-Estaremos juntos por siempre, -le aseguró Aome.  
  
-Aome... -dijo Inuyasha, -No me olvides.  
  
-No... -dijo Aome, -Inuyasha no digas eso. No me dejes.  
  
Inuyasha la calló con un beso. El beso más dulce, suave, y lleno de sentimiento que se hubieran dado desde que eran novios.  
  
-Siempre estaré contigo... -murmuró Inuyasha con el último aliento.  
  
Aome pudo sentir como la presencia de aquel al que amaba se apagaba.  
  
-NO...Inuyasha...no, -murmuró Aome, -Por favor no... no te vayas...no me dejes...Por favor no.  
  
Unos pasos se escucharon. Dos personas, y un pequeño llegaron.  
  
-Oh por dios, -dijo Sango al ver la escena.  
  
-Inuyasha está... -comenzó Shippo.  
  
-Señorita Aome... -murmuró Miroku.  
  
Aome estaba tan dolida, que no notó su presencia.  
  
-Inuyasha... no te vayas... -repitió ella entre lágrimas. -NO...¡Inuyasha!  
  
Aome se puso de pie en silencio. Toda su ropa manchada de la sangre de Inuyasha; pero no le importaba, en ese momento ya nada le importaba. Acababa de perder a la persona que más amaba. Aome había tomado el rosario que la anciana Kaede le pusiera a Inuyasha para mantenerlo controlado. Y ahora ella llevaba ese rosario al cuello, con la Perla de Shikon sujeta a él.  
  
Aome llegó hasta el río, y se metió; esperando lavar la sangre de su ropa.  
  
-Siempre estaré contigo...Siempre estaré contigo...  
  
Esas palabras resonaban en la mente de Aome, esas palabras, las últimas de Inuyasha.  
  
Aome salió del río toda mojada, pero su ropa ya no estaba manchada de sangre. Cerca de ahí la observaban Miroku, Sango y Shippo.  
  
-Aome... -comenzó Sango,  
  
-Volveré a mi casa, -dijo Aome, -Eso será lo mejor.  
  
Shippo quería decir algo, pero Miroku se lo impidió.  
  
Aome se volteó y fue caminando hasta el pozo, y sin pensarlo se tiró dentro. Ya del otro lado salió del pozo y del templo.  
  
El Sol empezaba a salir cuando Aome entró a su casa. Donde su familia se había quedado dormida en la sala. No los despertó, y empezó a subir las escaleras.  
  
-Aome... -llamó la mamá.  
  
Pero Aome no le contestó, y siguió caminando hasta llegar a su habitación.  
  
Una vez ahí Aome no salió.  
  
Durante los siguientes tres días Aome no salió de su recámara, no habló con nadie, y apenas si comió. El día para ella se iba entre recordar lo vivido en el pasado, llorar, y dormir tratando de olvidar la realidad.  
  
Al cabo de tres días Aome tuvo un sueño.  
  
Estaba ahí, en su recámara, acostada, recordando a Inuyasha, cuando éste se le apareció:  
  
-Inuyasha... -murmuró Aome sin poder creerlo.  
  
-Aome.. -murmuró él.  
  
Aome se lanzó a sus brazos y lo besó, ese beso sabía tan real.  
  
-Inuyasha, -dijo Aome, -¿Por qué te fuiste?  
  
-No me fui, -dijo Inuyasha, -Nunca me iré. Porque te amo Aome.  
  
Aome no entendía.  
  
-Siempre estaré contigo. -dijo Inuyasha, -Siempre estaré contigo...Búscame.   
  
Aome despertó, aún era temprano.  
  
Se vistió con una blusa azul cielo, y una falda gris, zapatos negros. Luego se colgó el rosario con la Perla de Shikon.  
  
Sin más, Aome salió de su recámara y fue a la cocina. Su madre se sorprendió de verla fuera de su recámara.  
  
-Aome... -la llamó.  
  
Pero Aome no le respondió, y salió de la casa.  
  
Aome salió caminando en silencio, y sin darse cuenta llegó hasta el parque. Iba caminando por una parte no muy concurrida del parque. De pronto, por andar distraída, no se dio cuenta y chocó contra alguien. Esa persona la sujetó del brazo para detener su caída.  
  
Aome alzó la cabeza y lo vio. Cabello negro, un poco largo para alguien de esa época, ojos claros, y vestía jeans y una playera roja, tenis. Algo en esa mirada le pareció familiar a Aome.  
  
-Inuyasha... -murmuró Aome  
  
-¿Perdone? -dijo el chico confundido.  
  
-No, lo siento, -dijo Aome, -Lo confundí con alguien más.  
  
Aome puso la mano en su cuello y notó que se le habían caído la Perla de Shikon y el rosario. Volteó al suelo y vio la Perla, y el rosario se había roto. Ella se hincó y empezó a juntar las piedras del rosario. Luego tomó la Perla de Shikon. Y en ese mismo momento, el chico con el que había chocado, la tomó.  
  
-Siempre estaré contigo...  
  
Aome alzó la cabeza, el chico la miraba; era él el que había hablado.  
  
-Siempre estaré contigo... -repitió él, -Aome.  
  
Aome soltó las piedras del rosario, sólo sostuvo la Perla de Shikon.  
  
-Inuyasha... -murmuró ella con lágrimas en los ojos.  
  
-Yo... -comenzó el chico, estaba confundido.  
  
Entonces las piedras del rosario brillaron, flotaron y después volvieron a formar el collar alrededor del cuello del chico, el collar brilló.  
  
-Inuyasha... -murmuró Aome con una amplia sonrisa entre sus lágrimas.  
  
-Aome... -murmuró él, como si en un segundo todo se hubiera aclarado. -Te lo dije. Siempre estaré contigo.  
  
-No puedo creerlo, -dijo Aome, -En verdad eres tú. Volviste. Es increíble.  
  
-Te dije que nunca me iría, -dijo él, -Jamás te dejaría sola. Porque te amo.  
  
-Yo también te amo Inuyasha. -dijo Aome  
  
Ambos se unieron en un beso, un beso profundo, dulce, hermoso, lleno de sentimiento. Que fusionó en ese momento aquel día de su primer beso, cuando ambos confesaron que se amaban, lo sucedido hacia algunos días cuando Aome sintió que perdía lo más amado, aquel sueño que le devolvió la esperanza, y éste momento. Éste momento era el final a un camino de obstáculos, a una lucha que parecía interminable, y era el inicio a una vida llena de amor y felicidad.  
  
-Siempre estaré contigo...  
  
Fin.  
  
¿Ahora si será el final? Eso dependerá de ustedes, de si desean que ésta historia continúe o no.  
  
Por favor dejen reviews, quiero saber si realmente les interesa la historia, si les parece que voy bien o de plano no más no.  
  
Gracias. 


End file.
